The Tears, the Night, the Morning
by Serene Midnight
Summary: Serena feels she is good at nothing. Darien is right there to comfort her. They spend an unforgettable night.
1. The Tears

**A/N:** This is one shot! Rated M for the next chapter. Mature-themed, but mild language. While I was reading some fanfiction, I was inspired to write this one. I've had this idea on my mind for a long time.

**Setting**

_place: Darien's apartment_

_time: nowadays_

_characters: Serena and Darien (I don't use the Japanese names because I usually hate it when people mix two languages together.)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: TEARS**

It was a rainy day. Outside, there was a real storm. Serena was out there, sitting on a road border and crying. She only wore her school uniform, which was now soaked because of the rain. It was one of the days when nothing goes well. She knew she was clumsy sometimes, but usually she was aware of the fact that her friends accepted and liked her as she was. But not this time. Now she was feeling miserable and she thought that even Darien deserved someone better.

Darien and the girls were searching for her in every little place and corner, hoping that she is alright. Darien took his car and kept on seeking for her.

The rain seemed to left off for a few seconds. Right then, he caught a glimpse of a face of a lonesome blonde girl wiping her tears, sitting in the rain and being scared of thunders.

"Serena!", he recongnized her.

Darien jumped off his car and headed for the young girl he so much loved. He raised her in his arms and seated her in his car. They didn't spoke a word.

Darien brought Serena to his apartment, settled the crying girl on his couch, in the living room and immediately called the girls to assure them that everything was ok.

"I called the girls and they said they'll tell your parents you will sleep at Ami's place. I want you to take one of my bathrobes and change your clothes. Meanwhile, I will make you a hot tea."

Serena changed her clothes. She was now wearing Darien's bathrobe which was almost twice her size and drinking the tea. Darien covered her with bedsheets and she was not shivering anymore now. It was the perfect time for a talk.

"Serena, what were you doing in the rain, crying? What happened? Is something wrong?"

He took a seat near Serena and wrapepd his arms around her.

Serena burst out crying.

"I'm good at nothing! I always do something wrong! I'm just a crybaby and a clumsy girl..."

"Serena, you know this isn't true.", Darien said and gave her a kiss on her forehead, caressing her rosy cheeks.

"You know what I think? That you have a big heart. And this is something rare. You are very precious to me, and to all your friends that know you. You could never disappoint us.", he soothed her.

Serena seemed to calm down at the feeling of his embrace and at the hearing of these words. She stopped crying. Darien wiped away the tears on her cheek.

It was getting dark and none of them spoke a word. It was so silent, that they could hear the rain drops falling.

After a few quiet minutes, Serena murmured something in his chest.

"Hm? What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

* * *

**A/N:** Here is where I'm leaving you. Don't miss the next chapter, it's gonna be hot! ;) See ya!


	2. The Night

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter. **Warning:** this chapter is rated M. Mature themed, but don't worry, the language and words used are ok. It hasn't got any lemon stuff, btw. XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: NIGHT**

"I said... make love to me, Darien!"

Darien was puzzled. He tilted her chin and asked her:

"Serena... look into my eyes and answer me: are you sure?"

"I mean it, Darien. I need you.", she replied firmly, constantly staring into his deep blue eyes.

Darien hesitated for a few seconds, but then pulled the bedsheet and gently raised her in his arms. He brought her in the bedroom. The lights were turned off. It was completely dark in most of the room. The bed was positioned near the window, so that the moon lightened it. Near the bed there was a night stand with the picture of them together. Everything was perfect. Darien stepped in with his beloved girl in his arms and laid her on the white sheet of bed with him on top of her. Serena rushed in to unbutton his shirt, but realised that she couldn't. She was shivering again, this time not because she was cold. Darien smiled. Serena blushed and felt embarrassed. Her face turned right away from a pale rose to a reddish tone.

'What am I doing, he probably thinks that I'm acting foolish.'

Darien almost read her mind.

"It's ok, we'll take it slow.", he assured her she was doing fine.

He sure knew how to make a girl feel better.

He slowly stroked her face placing kisses on her forehead, cheeks and ended with an intense liplock. At first, his kisses were soft and light, but then they merged into more passionate and long ones. They were so close she felt even his breath on her body.

Darien untied the bathrobe she was dressed with. He cupped her breast through her bra and discovered it was exactly his hand-sized, like it was meant for him. Lower, he found that she had very feminine hips. He traced the line of her curves and began to place kisses everywhere on her body.

Everything was romantic. She knew Darien was a gentleman and a tender boyfriend, but she never felt that she means really something to him.

He tenderly removed her clothes. Serena was now laying in front of his loved one just in her usual white underwear.

Darien was now kissing her again, starting from her neck, continuing with her breast and hips and ending with her lips. Her hair was still tied up in her classic ponytails. He undid them and now a lock of her curly golden hair was stroking her face. He gently removed it from her cheek to kiss it again.

After a long pleasant prelude, Serena got accostumed to the feeling of her beloved touching her so intimily. Darien noticed that. Her face had his nice and soft rosy color back and she was relaxed now.

It was time he undressed himself. He unbuttonened his shirt and removed it along with his trousers. They were both standing in only their underwear now.

Darien lifted her up a little to undo her bra. He cupped her breast again and placed kisses on it. His kisses went lower to remove the last garment which stood between them.

--

Later, in the night, Serena was standing in his arms, with him comforting her with touches.

"I love you Serena.", he whispered.

"I love you too, beyond words."

The rain stopped. It was so quiet and Serena felt so familiar in his arms, that she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will be rather short. xD But if you want it, review this story!


End file.
